


stupid letters for stupid girls.

by IIzakuraII



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Love Letters, Other, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: In a new town, Mermista meets her neighbor, Lonnie. She just didn't expect to meet her through letters and text messages. She also didn't expect to become friends with her either.
Relationships: Lonnie & Mermista (She-Ra), Lonnie/Mermista (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	1. letters

**Author's Note:**

> yes. this is just letters and texts. some dialouge in some chapters.

_Hi, hello, hey, whatever you use to greet someone. My mom makes me write letters to new neighbors. I still don't know why. It's weird. Anyways, welcome to boring-town. It looks nice right now because you're new. Wait one month and watch this "beauty" go into complete shit. There's nothing to do here. I mean, we DID have a cool lake but some dumbasses put some weird shit in it. Nobody knows what it is. The lake was pretty too. So fucking pretty. Other than the lake, my mom's diner is pretty cool. The only good thing here. Some of the people are good here. There was a girl named Mara who used to live here. She left a few years ago and never came back. Not even her family heard from her. She gave me a kit-kat before. She even paid extra at my mom's diner so she can pay her bills. Such a shame she moved. Tips? Since you're new, you need these. Don't be rich, don't forget to lock anything, teasing is common, getting roasted in also common, nobody is straight, you will get bored, not everyone can be trusted, homophobia and racism is rare, sexism is also rare, everyone has a weird name, and last but not least, just don't be crazy around here. We're just people trying to live our lives. Here are all your tips and shit on how to live here. I know you won't even read this. Enjoy your stay, neighbor.  
  
P.S: I'm Lonnie. Yes, I'm a girl.  
  
  
  
Hi, Lonnie. You're lucky my parents found this in the mail or this would've been trash. I didn't even want to respond to this but my dad made me because it'll 'make your day.' Actually, you're the first person to ever write our family a welcoming letter. Thanks, I guess. I think this place is boring. I haven't been here for a full 24 hours yet. The name you gave this town makes it pretty clear. It's boring. Give me an ocean and I'll be good. Too bad the lake got poisoned or something. There was also a girl named Mara where I lived. Like you said, she moved. If you're a normal human being, you can live here. Sounds like a deal to me. Thank you, my amazing neighbor for such great tips. I will surely survive living here. Enjoy your neighbors.  
  
P.S: I'm Mermista. Weird name, I know. I am also... a girl.  
_

* * *

_  
You do have a weird name. - Lonnie   
  
A "hi" would be great. You have a male name. - Mermista   
  
Hi. There are girls named Lonnie! Mermista on the other hand? Not so common. - Lonnie.   
  
Common? I thought you said that everyone had weird names? - Mermista.   
  
That was for future reference. - Lonnie.   
  
Future reference? That was the best thing I heard all day. As in weird, how weird are the names?   
  
There is a literal person named Castaspella. - Lonnie.   
  
Like, legal name?   
  
Legal name - Lonnie.   
  
Stop adding your name. Is a ghost gonna remove your name and I will freak out if I don't know who it is?   
  
I removed my name. Happy?   
  
Very.   
  
Are you always this bossy?   
  
Not bossy. A pissed, tired Ariel exact.   
  
You're a mermaid?   
  
Look at my name. Was clearly made to be one.   
  
Had to admit, that was funny.   
  
Did I make you laugh? Perhaps, on the floor crying?   
  
Yes. You made me laugh. Congrats.   
  
Instead of writing notes and walking to your house for you to read a 10 second note, how about we just talk?   
  
Letters keep the feel.   
  
You didn't like writing the first letter you sent me.   
  
Yeah. I don't like writing them when I have to. When I know someone actually reads and replies to them, I write them.   
  
Heard of texting?   
  
Yes.   
  
Try it. It can help.   
  
Walking is good for the body.   
  
Texting is good for the thumbs.   
  
Why don't I get your phone number so I can get some good thumbs by the age of 60?   
  
Why don't I get yours?   
  
You first.   
  
Fine.   
  
Thank you, neighbor.   
  
YW. _


	2. messages to a stupid girl

hi

hey.

thanks for your number.

isn't it better than sending stupid letters?

>:o

my letters are NOT stupid

well, isn't it better than running to give me one?

i think it is.

running is better for the body.

we wrote about this.

god, that doesn't sound right.

i think it does.

ugh.

anyways.

tell me about yourself.

my name is lonnie.

i got dreads.

im afraid of bees.

im 5'0.

you?

BAHAHA

you're 5'0?

yeah?

what about it?

you have the height of a literal child.

how tall are you?

5'7

tree.

i didn't even call you any names!

you called me a child.

i said you have the height of a child.

yes.

you still called me a child, tree.

ughhh.

you're mean.

you're meaner.

ugh.

is that your word of the day?

thats my everyday word.

no one gets annoyed?

sometimes they do.

why you ask?

u think im annoying?

no.

you're sarcastic but that doesn't mean you're annoying. i mean, i don't think you're annoying.

thanks, lonnie.

yw.

ik this is all weird and sudden but

would you be my friend?

that sounded so weird.

sorry.

don't be sorry.

ill be your friend.

i never really had a friend before.

if i did, they ghosted me.

like

all of them ghosted me.

ur not alone on that.

i had a friend group.

they all left and ghosted me.

not all of them tho.

kyle stayed and still contacts me.

who's kyle?

childhood friend.

we had another friend named rogelio.

he went to college.

you're not going to college?

my mom already struggling enough.

she doesnt need to worry about paying.

damn.

when i turn 18, im leaving.

this town isn't that bad.

its quiet.

it looks chill besides from the kids who ruined the lake.

i want to move but i don't wanna leave my mom here all alone.

parents gets sad when their kids do that.

you know?

you gotta leave everyone at some point. 

can't stay with them forever.

i knowwww.

it's hard sometimes.

this just got depressing.

what's your favorite color?

blue. yours?

pink (sometimes.)

that makes purple.

why do you like blue?

why do you like pink?

i don't know.

me either.

👌🏾

this turned weird.

favorite disney movie?

my little mermaid.

caused my h20 phase when i was 11.

you had a h20 phase?

it's in my name, duh.

yeah, i loved mermaids when i was kid.

then that was ruined after i found out what mermaids really looked like.

i was crying for hours because i thought ariel was a cute mermaid sitting on a rock.

now that i'm 17, ariel was stupid.

she left her people for a man.

anyways, yours?

i agree with the whole ariel thing.

she was really stupid but love solves everything.

i liked the princess and the frog.

even though the only black disney princess was literally a frog for 98% of the movie, i liked the back story.

and charlotte was a true bitch.

goals i say.

goals.

did you have a phase?

no but every single fucking suggestion was tiana whenever i wanted to be a disney princess.

sorry but not every black girl has to be tiana.

i wanted to be snow white but my mom got scared of people bullying me and made me dress up as tiana.

same.

i wanted to be ariel when i was younger.

thanks to the people who couldn't keep their mouth shit, i wasn't even a princess.

*shut.

i don't think i even got a disney princess.

my princess was a fucking frog for like the whole movie.

pissed but the songs went hard.

they did.

hey, i have to text you later.

my dad is about to argue with me for doing something i didn't even do.

you okay?

yeah.

i'll talk to you in the morning.

see you.

bye.


End file.
